A Little Present
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: During one of Justin's visits, Brian gives Justin a heartfelt present. Consider it a prequel to 'The Worst Week'  Oneshot


This is a one-shot my mind dreamed up to cure my writer's block for 'One Week'. Consider it kind of a prequel. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter to 'The Worst Week' should be up today or tomorrow.

* * *

><p>For one year, Justin Taylor went back and forth between New York City and Pittsburgh. He visited every two weeks, much to a certain brunette's content. During the time in Pittsburgh, Justin visited mostly with Brian. Often they made love or even curled up to watch a movie. During these visits, one thing Brian never did was go to Babylon. Oh sure, he had a trick or two, but it had slowed until he found himself with one trick every three months in the back room. He never brought them home, no, the bed was for him and Justin. Without realizing it, the whole loft had become sacred and for his time he had with Justin. While he had kept Britin, he never moved into it. A manor with just him would be a very lonely thing indeed.<p>

When Justin did visit, Brian became happier, everyone could see it. He smiled more often and was more often than not, on his best behavior. During the day they would venture out so Justin could see everybody (Brian had fought to keep the blonde to himself but then he wouldn't hear the end of it from his friends and Jennifer). At night, they made love and after they had come down from their high, they talked. They talked mostly about Justin's art and what was going on in their lives, it was the most peace Brian had ever known.

When Justin left again after his weekend visit, it was the worst. Brian holed himself up in the loft for two days usually unless Michael or Debbie had to drag him out. But, his depression lingered, which was unusual because he had never considered himself depressed.

This went on for a year until one day he had gotten a call from Justin that some art agent was signing Justin. Brian couldn't help but smile at the happiness that graced his voice, his Sunshine was making his way, he couldn't ask for more. That didn't cure his loneliness however.

The next day, he went online and went to work.

A week later

Justin's smile was wide as Brian quickly wrapped him in his arms and kissed him, not caring about the stares that they received.

"I missed you too." Justin smiled even wider and grabbed Brian's hand as they made their way outside, snow drifting lazily on the ground. Brian's corvette waited there and they eagerly got inside to warm up. Brian reached over and cupped Justin's chin before diving in for another kiss.

"Let's get to the loft where I can really warm you up." Brian said seductively.

Back at the loft, the couple was engaged in heated lovemaking. When they were finished, Brian removed the condom and tossed it somewhere before pulling the sweaty blonde into his arms and plastering kisses along his neck. Justin caressed his back and laid his head on Brian's chest, sighing contently.

"So, tell me about this agent of yours." Brian insisted.

"Well, his name is Matthew-"

"Is he gay?" Justin's laughter rang out like bells.

"No, but trust that be the first question you ask, are you jealous?" He asked.

"Yeah right." Brian scoffed but the truth hung between them without ever having to be said. That was the great thing about them, they could say so much with few words. Justin caressed Brian's face.

"Nobody could measure up to you." Justin said softly.

"How very lesbionic of you to say so." Justin smacked his arm playfully. Brian just looked at him, urging him to go on.

"He's requested a few small pieces to submit to this new art gallery, he seemed thrilled about it, he said with my talent that I could paint anywhere." He was so excited. Brian sat up at these words, looking back at Justin, he reached over and lit a cigarette.

"Brian, what's wrong?" Worry encased Justin's voice as he sat up alongside him. Brian shook his head.

"He really said that you could paint anywhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty great actually."

"Great? That's fucking amazing, I told you that you'd run the art world, Sunshine." Brian spoke fondly. Justin wrapped his arms around him.

"You did."

Without missing a beat, Brian reached over to the bedside table and plucked a black box off of it and handed it to Justin.

"What's this?" Justin took it hesitantly.

"Just open it." Justin did as he was told and his breath got caught in his throat. In the box was a shell bracelet exactly like Brian's, except where Brian's initials were, were the letters 'JTK'. A small tear fell down his face as he looked at Brian.

"Thank you, Brian, you didn't have to." He said.

"I know I didn't have to." He huffed, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"But, what does this mean, getting me a gift like this, it's so random of you." Brian took a last huff and stubbed the cigarette out. He looked at his partner.

"Isn't it obvious, Sunshine?" He leaned forward and kissed his partner as he grabbed the bracelet and secured it around his wrist."I want you to come home."

Justin was stunned, he looked back and forth between Brian and the bracelet, unable to believe his ears. After what seemed like forever, he flung his arms around Brian and kissed him fervently. Afterwards they lay back for another round of passionate lovemaking.


End file.
